


Bait and Switch

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: The aftermath of August getting trashed to convince Arcade to come with her and Veronica.





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was kind of great that a high INT Courier can get trashed enough to use the low INT dialogue option to get Arcade to come with them. But! The game didn't tell you how Arcade would react to finding out that he'd be duped. Hence, this fic.

“Ughngf,” August says intelligently, barely opening her eyes.  The sunlight is already blinding her and her eyes aren’t even open.  “Ooohmph.”

“You’re awake,” a man’s voice says dryly.  

“Yep,” August says.  She manages to pry her eyes open to catch sight of that blond doctor from the Followers staring down at her.  Arcade.  “Hey, you’re here.  Cool.”

“Yes, yes I am,” Arcade says slowly.

The whole ground is spinning below her  _ and _ above her, so she just lays there for a minute, trying not to vomit.  

“Veronica?” August asks, not wanting to look around.  Veronica must be there somewhere.  “Veronica?”

“Yeah?” Veronica says.  

“Told ya,” August says.  “Pay up.  He’s here.”

Veronica grumbles, and August hears the sound of her getting to her feet.  She takes a few steps, before her hooded head appears in August’s field of vision.  Most importantly, she’s blocking out the sun and there’s a sly grin on her face that makes August’s stomach twist in a way totally unrelated to the hangover.

“I do keep my word,” Veronica says as she drops a handful of caps unceremoniously on August’s chest.  “You won the bet fair and square.”

“Uh, excuse me?  Bet?” Arcade asks.

“Mmmm,” August says.  “I bet Veronica that you would come help out some clueless fool.  You seemed like the kind of man who’d have a soft spot for someone in clear need of help.  She didn’t think so, and put some caps on the line.”

Arcade’s eyes narrow.  Or, at least, his voice kind of sounds like he’s glaring at her.  “What do you mean?”

“She got wasted on three kinds of alcohol, and then paraded into the Mormon Fort to convince you she wasn’t able to take care of herself.  Which, I’m pretty sure actually does make August a fool,” Veronica says.  With fondness, August decides.

“We’ve been travelling for two days since then,” Arcade says flatly.

“I had a  _ lot  _ of alcohol,” August says.  “Blew, like, my last couple caps on several bottles of the strong stuff.  I’m pretty sure Dixon laces his brew with something.”

“I am out of here,” Arcade says, turning on his heel back towards New Vegas.

“Hey, wait!” August yells, voice reverberating painfully in her own ears.  She sits up, which makes her head spin as the caps on her chest clink against each other as they fall to the ground.  “Arcade!”

“Yes?”

“You’re a medical researcher.  I’m a medical miracle.  That’s fascinating, right?  Also!  Running around the wasteland trying to improve things sounds way better than sitting in some tent,” August says.  She tilts her head up towards Veronica.  “That does sound better, right?”

“Sure does,” Veronica says, looking up towards Arcade.  “No better place to do good in the wasteland than trailing around after August.  Revenge against the guy who shot her in the head twice seems kind of secondary to her.”

“I’ll get to it,” August says, waving her arm around vaguely.  “Benny’s not going anywhere.” 

“You got shot in the head twice?” Arcade asks.

“A cowboy robot pulled me out of the grave,” August says.  “Doc Mitchell patched me up.  I’m fine.”

“She’s a little forgetful, though,” Veronica says.  

“Hey!” August exclaims.  “I got shot in the head twice.  I’m allowed to forget things sometimes.”

“This seems like a terrible idea,” Arcade says.

August grins at him, bright and shiny.  “Probably!  But that’s half the fun.”

“You really got  _ that  _ trashed to lure me away from the Mormon Fort?” Arcade asks.  “Why?”

August shrugs.  “I’m trying to impress a pretty woman.  I want her to  _ like _ like me.”

Plus, she had sensed a kindred spirit.

Veronica knees her gently in the back while making retching noises.  “Shut up.”

Arcade takes a cautious step towards them.  “And you’re not going to help the Legion, right?”

“We’re lesbians, Arcade,” August says, trying not to laugh.  “Lesbians  _ without _ a death wish.”

“And we’re not going to develop one, either,” Veronica adds.  “Plus, August likes to help people.  It’s her  _ thing _ .  Not so much the Legion’s.”

“Come with us.  Help us help the wasteland and New Vegas.  It seems like our work would be something you’d be interested in,” August says.  

“Then maybe I’ll stay.  For now,” Arcade says.

August beams.  “Excellent!  We’re headed down to the hole in the ground that Veronica popped out of, so I’m sure things are bound to get fun.”  

“Gotta take her to meet her future in-laws.  Really scare her off,” Veronica says, and there’s just the barest hint of truth around the edges of her joke.  

It makes August’s chest ache, to think that Veronica thinks she could be scared off so easily.  She wants to reassure her that it won’t happen, but that’s too serious for their light flirtation; besides, Arcade is right there.

“A hole in the ground,” Arcade mutters to himself, shaking his head.  “I regret this already.”

August reaches a hand up, pleased when Arcade helps her to her feet.  The whole world spins and she loses her balance just a little bit, but she manages to right herself on Arcade’s shoulder.

“Oh, just wait,” August says.  “But, hm, do you have any hangover cures, doc?”

“Yeah,” Arcade says, “don’t drink so much.”

Veronica barks a laugh and August shoots them both a glare as they start walking.

“I like him.  Let’s keep him,” Veronica says.  

“Well, if we don’t, I ruined my liver for nothing,” August says, holding her side in fake agony.  

“Hey, I thought you did it to impress me!” Veronica says.

“Well, you won’t be impressed if he leaves!” August says.  

“Great, I’m travelling with two comedians.  You should get a gig up at the Tops,” Arcade says.

August bursts out in a laugh that makes her head ring unpleasantly.  “Isn’t that Benny’s casino?”

“The dude who shot you in the head?” Veronica asks.  “Yeah, I think so.”

“Of  _ course _ ,” Arcade says.  “Of course you got shot in the head by the head of one of the three families.”

“You say it like it’s my fault!” August says.  “I didn’t exactly ask to get shot.”

“Well, I wasn’t there…” Arcade says.  “You could’ve at least gotten shot by someone less powerful.”

“She’ll keep that in mind,” Veronica says.  “For next time.”

The three of them keep bickering as they walk the wasteland.  It feels comfortable; it feels right. A kindred spirit, indeed.

The caps that Veronica gave her stay shining in the sand where August left them.  The beginnings of this strange, slightly dysfunctional family was payment enough for her.


End file.
